


First Night

by garbage_dono



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Parenthood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-29 23:26:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17817542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/garbage_dono/pseuds/garbage_dono
Summary: “I’ll show you all the stars, my little one,” Lotor breathed. “Each and every one of them."





	First Night

**Author's Note:**

> Just some fluff I wrote on a whim. :)

From the moment Allura woke up, she wished she hadn’t. Her body felt heavy, sluggish, stiff, and sore in ways she’d never thought possible. It was the kind of exhaustion that seeped into her bones and made even the tiniest movements feel like climbing a mountain. And despite sleeping for what seemed like vargas she barely felt rested at all.

She almost tried to sit up in bed, but then thought better of it.

Dayak had helped her into a fresh gown and changed the sheets on the bed with such efficiency that Allura had barely felt like she’d been out of bed at all. Since then there had been a few visitors – Coran, Shiro, Kolivan, Krolia – but the moment the night cycle began Dayak had ushered all of them out like children being wrangled at bedtime.

Since then it had just been her. Her and Lotor, alone with the stars and the quiet whirring of the ship. And their daughter.

Their daughter – not yet named and barely a few vargas old.

She had made quiet the entrance. An entrance that took a full quintant and a half to see its end. Given that, Allura was surprised she wasn’t _more_ sore, despite feeling like she’d been stretched through a black hole and put back together again. Even her throat felt ragged, probably from her screaming every profanity she knew at the rafters – at Lotor, at Coran, Dayak, the midwife, any passing assistant who happened to scurry into the room bringing fresh towels.

After all of that, the silence was calm. It was welcome. And Lotor seemed to be making the most of it. The expression on his face was different than any one she’d seen before – soft, open, almost awestruck – as he gazed down at the baby resting against the crook of his elbow.

“You see that one?” He spoke quietly, and Allura wondered if the baby was even awake. If she was anywhere near as tired as her mother, she surely could have slept the rest of the movement away with no complaints. But Lotor didn’t seem to mind either way. He stretched one finger out toward the window, pointing at the stars beyond the glass. “That right there is Volk’skeerin. A massive red star. One of the oldest in its galaxy. And one day, not so long from now, it will explode into a bright, beautiful supernova.”

His voice was tinged with almost childlike wonder, eyes bright and smile wide as he rocked their daughter in his arms. “You’ll see it one day,” he said. “Not the supernova, I think. The life of a star is far longer than even I could hope to see from birth to death. But you’ll see Volk’skeerin firsthand. It’s a marvelous sight…massive and blazing hot. There’s a reason the stories call it ‘The Flame of Kygil’s Torch.’”

Allura smiled at that, remembering all the nights Lotor had stayed curled over her stomach on their bed, whispering legends and reading stories to her swollen belly. It had always made their daughter kick like nothing Allura had ever felt. Though she suspected it was just the sound of Lotor’s voice that did that. The stories had nothing to do with it.

And yet the baby reached one hand out toward him as he spoke, as if trying to grasp his words out of the air. It only made his smile grow. He pulled his finger from the window and pressed it against her tiny waiting palm, letting her own fingers curl around it before pressing the gentlest of kisses to her knuckles.

“I’ll show you all the stars, my little one,” he breathed. “Each and every one of them. Including the ones I never got to see myself when I was young. All the ones I dreamed of. We’ll experience them together, you and I. And your mother, of course, once she’s had some time to rest from her ordeal.”

Thank the ancients for that. She could sleep for another quintant and still wouldn’t turn down a nap.

Lotor chuckled warmly. “You did put her through quite the trial. Took your sweet time, you did.” His eyes flashed as they found hers in the dark, and he smiled. “But she handled it with aplomb. Like a true warrior.”

“Flattery will get you nowhere,” she muttered.

“Did you hear something?” Lotor whispered to the baby in his arms. “I thought I heard you mother’s voice, but she’s still fast asleep, isn’t she?” He was still smiling – _smirking_ at her mischievously. Gods help her if their daughter inherited _that_ from him. She doubted the universe could handle it.

She forced herself to sit up, finally, groaning as she did. But the pillows were firm as she leaned back against them with a careful, shuddering breath. “Come here,” she said, reaching out towards them both. “You can’t hog her.”

He was already striding over to her, sitting down on the edge of the bed with the baby tucked up against his elbow. “I would never,” he told her. He handed her the precious little bundle, and Allura felt like Volk’skeerin was exploding a thousand times over in her chest as she took the baby into her arms.  

Lotor’s fingers brushed her temple as he pushed sweaty a lock of hair away from her face. She leaned into his touch. Ancients help her, tears sprang to her eyes as she looked down at her daughter – at those red crescent marks on her perfect cheeks, the tiny fingers curling into tight little fists, the wispy white hair on the crown of her head.

She sniffled, letting out a watery little laugh as Lotor dabbed at her cheeks with a tissue. “Damn hormones,” she sighed. “Feels like I could cry at a moment’s notice.”

“You have had quite the ordeal,” he offered.

“So have you.”

“I didn’t just give birth.”

She shrugged. “True.”

The baby’s fingers curled around her nail, and her tears started flowing all over again. From happiness, pure and bright and blazing hot in her chest. Allura leaned down – ignoring the twinge in her belly as she did – and pressed a gentle kiss to their daughter’s hair.

“We will show you the stars,” she whispered, catching Lotor’s renewed smile out of the corner of her eye. “But first…I think a good long rest is in order for us all.”

Lotor took her hand and pressed his lips to her fingers. “Volk’skeerin will shine for quite a few decaphoebs yet.”

And they would see it – all of them, together. Allura could hardly wait.


End file.
